The Munks and The Munkettes
by Shamefulriver2
Summary: The Chipmunks and The Chipettes have become world famous, but when six more chipmunks arrive, will they be friends or enemies?
1. Chapter 1

Loading...

Go to Top

Toby was snoring away peacefully, hoping to sleep in on a Saturday morning. Contrary to plan,

the smell of Jacob making breakfast downstairs was enough to pull the chipmunk out of bed. As

Toby threw on his navy blue sweater he admired the purple T stitched to the front. That letter

representing two things, his name, and his main role in his band. Toby ran downstairs to the

usual Saturday morning scene, his younger brother, Erick, and Erick's best friend, Becky,

working on a science project together. Emma, who happened to be Toby's counterpart, was

coming downstairs in her light blue night gown. Her younger sister and Jacob's best friend, Tori,

was coming down in a neon pink night gown. As Jacob called everyone to breakfast they all

decided on what to do for the day.

"I vote on going to the park!" declared Erick. Everyone agreed with Erick. It was such a beautiful

day, why waste it by staying indoors? As soon as the six chipmunks finished cleaning the kitchen

and cleaned their rooms, by Erick's constant refusal to leave if the rooms weren't clean, they

headed off to the park. They soon were split into two sperate groups, each group found

something they never thought they'd never find, well more like someone rather than something.

Toby, Erick, and Jacob found a set of male chipmunks, clad in red, blue, and green. Emma,

Becky, and Tori found a set of female chipmunks, clad in pink, purple, and minty green. Both sets

of chipmunks dashed off with Toby and Emma in hot pursuit. Erick, Jacob, Becky, and Tori were

hot on their heels.

"Wait," Emma yelled breathlessly, "we just want to talk to you!" The six chipmunks before them

slowed to stop, all whilst keeping their distance.

"I'm Toby," Toby started while catching his breath, "and these are my brothers. Erick and Jacob."

Toby looked to Emma to continue speaking.

"I'm Emma," she began, "and these are my sisters. Becky and Tori." The six chipmunks before

them nodded in understanding.

"Well, I'm Alvin, and these are my brothers. Simon and Theodore." The chipmunk in red began to

explain. He then left the female chipmunk in pink to explain.

"I'm Brittany, and these are my sisters. Jeanette and Eleanor." She pointed at her sisters. The

twelve chipmunks were soon interrupted by a human named Dave.

"Fellas? Who's this?" Dave asked. The curiosity clearly shining in his eyes and tone of voice.

'Oh great,' thought Toby, 'now we have to explain who we are again.'


	2. Chapter 2

Dave was shocked to say the least. Alvin waved his paw in front of Dave's face.

"Sorry fellas, um...let's go home shall we?" Dave suggested. Simon was quick to ask the question on everyone's mind.

"Dave, can these chipmunks come with us?" The original six chipmunks nodded in agreement. Dave nodded in agreement. Toby and Emma politely accepted the offer. After arriving to the Seville residence Everyone grabbed a counter part, so Alvin took Toby, Brittany took Emma, etc. That left Dave to start making lunch. All the chipmunks were talking about their interests. Sports, cooking, fashion, video games, science, nature. It came to no one as a surprise when they all shared one common interest. Music. The Chipmunks and The Chipettes had the same question on their mind, whilst The Munks and The Munkettes all had a different thought.

"We know who you are." Becky said. She shocked everyone into silence. The Munks and The Munkettes never really talked about what they would do if they met their idols. Alvin, however, was intrigued.

"So tell us who we are." Alvin challenged, not knowing how much shock he was in for. The Munks and The Munkettes took turns explaining.

"You like video games." Toby said pointing at Alvin.

"You like science." Erick said pointing at Simon.

"You like cooking." Jacob said pointing at Theodore.

"You like fashion." Emma said pointing at Brittany.

"You like nature." Becky said pointing at Jeanette.

"You like sports." Tori said pointing at Eleanor.

"You see, we know who you are. No, we're not some crazy stalker fans. We just happen to like the same things and could tell when we first met." Erick explained. Being smart seems to have it's advantages at times. The Chipmunks and Chipettes stood there, wide eyed, jaws dropped, just shocked.

"Fellas, lunch time!" Dave called, ending the silence. Good thing too, no one knew what to say.


End file.
